pokemonzetaomicronfandomcom-20200213-history
Police Club
About One of the features in Pokemon Zeta/ Omicron is the inclusion of joinable clubs. Each club has its own line of missions, culminating in a final encounter with a legendary Pokemon! The Police Club is located in Fianga City, next to the Pokehadron Collider. Mission 1 (Level range 25-27) The first mission has you investigate a deal going down between Team Olympus/Asgard and Team Rocket. The first battle is a double battle, so be prepared. Battle your way through generic grunts until you come across two main grunts from each team finalizing a deal. An officer will attempt to arrest them after some dialogue but they will flee. You're given a Revive for your work. Mission 2 (Level range 28-33) Mission 2 has you rescue Professor Oak from Team Rocket attempting to steal a device from him. You arrive in Pallet Town which is filled with Team Rocket grunts, so you will have to battle your way through. After reaching him in his lab, you must battle Oak! Mission 3 (Level range 34-37) You first must have the Swarm Badge to attempt this mission. This time it's for real! Team Rocket has tracked down Mew to it's natural habitat, Faraway Island. You must stop team rocket by battling the grunts up to Giovanni himself! Defeat him to stop this madness! Rocket Grunts Giovanni : Hint: A strong water team is advised. Mission 4 (Level range 39-45) It seems Team Rocket left the island after their defeat with a tiny piece of Mew's DNA in their possession, required to clone this legendary and mythical Pokemon. This mission takes you to their base to stop Team Rocket from attempting to clone Mew! The Team Rocket Base is filled with grunts, which you unsurprisingly have to fight. When you get to Giovanni, he uses a level 45 armored Mewtwo like the first movie. It is Psychic/Dark type and has the same stats as a normal Mewtwo, but it has the Hubris ability (think Moxie but for Sp. Atk). Mission 5 You are invited by Mewtwo to an island where he captures the other trainers, and you have to destroy his clone machine. This is similar to the plot of the first pokemon movie. Then you must proceed upward through a maze guarded by trainers named after the 7 deadly sins. You can get through easiest by battling only 4, just go straight up. They're tough, but about Miranda level. If you've beaten her, you should have no trouble. Note: The names of the trainers could be a reference to Fullmetal Alchemist; ''the names being gluttony, sloth, greed, envy, wrath, pride and lust also implying Mewtwo as Homonculus or 'Father'. Reward: Strange Machine Mission 6 You are invited to battle by Mewtwo once again. Mission 7 You appear in an island where Mewtwo is waiting for you, though you need to have beaten the Elite Four. '''Hint: '''This is your opportunity to catch him, so don't waste it! Aftermath Once you have defeated Mewtwo, if you have a ''License Template, the police captain will offer to make it into a VIP License, allowing the player access to the Psychic Temple, and Mew. Category:Clubs